


Pokémon: Envision.

by KiwiHero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Awkward, Bederia Week 2020, Beet | Bede Needs a Hug, Beet | Bede is a Little Shit, Bisexual, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotions Tension, F/M, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangle, OCs - Freeform, Oops look like the oc is an idiot, Pining, Pokemon, Romance, Romantic Tension, Romantic Themes, Sexual Tension, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tsundere Beet | Bede, i will go down this this ship, this may be cringe I’m sorry, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiHero/pseuds/KiwiHero
Summary: A fanmade Pokémon story featuring the events from Pokémon sword and shield and Pokémon; The Isle of Amour.Pokémon, they're all around us.In our seas, our skies, and in our forests! Pokémon cover this earth to the very end, and they help us- live alongside us as grow with us each and every day.Follow the adventures of the Galar Champion and Bede as they set off on their quest to explore the Isle of Amour and what it has in store for them. Find great foes, towering enemies- and a love triangle sure to knock Bede upside the head! Bede has always had a thing got the Champion, and will this adventure bring them together like he hopes- or rip them apart? Either way, it's the battle of a lifetime for these two in Pokemon: Envision.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Original Character(s), Beet | Bede/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Pokémon: Envision.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read this story elsewhere, you can read it on Wattpad! My Wattpad user is kiwikomi :)  
> There you can find OC info and original art from this series!
> 
> I plan to upload at least once or twice every week. Pardon my typos, I write it in wattpad and move it over here, I don’t look over it much lmao 
> 
> Anyways enjoy my friends :D

"Would you look at that! It seemed Bede has just stepped the ring! I would say it's a lovely day for a Pokémon match, wouldn't you agree... Leon?"

"I agree wholeheartedly!" The former champion shot back with such happiness and glee, it seemed to bring up the mood of all the Galar citizens in the outskirts of the ring. "There's nothing like watching two trainers give it their all on a passion filled and sweat inducing battle!"

The crowd gave a cheer as Leon and an unknown announcer commentated on the battle soon to come. The stands roared with excitement and anticipation- making the Wydon stadium seemingly come to life as the fairy type gym leader below stretched out his arms, getting ready to throw a curveball to the opposing gym challenger before him.  
If this challenger gets past me... he thought, he's going to face the champion.  
His pale hand gripped the ball and a scowl spread on his face. If he beats me, I won't get to progress to the champion again... I won't get to give it my all again either... He placed a foot on the grassy floor below him and he took a step back, digging his heel into the dirt. He scuffed up, and approached the edge of the ring- drawn by a chalk stripe on the ground. He kicked back and threw the ball with as much force as he could muster- and he seemed to scream in his head I must win! I have to win!

The gym challenger followed the trainer's lead and sent out a Cinderace. The bunny's feet bounced as it jumped from it's Pokeball, scuffing up the dirt and giving a mighty call. However, the fairy user was ready- and he sent out his Pokémon. A Mawile. He pointed to the gym challenger and with a smirk he said: "If you're going to want to get to the Champion, prepare to get through me!" The challenger nodded and started up with his move.  
"Go Cinderace! Use Pryo Ball!" 

Bede ran around the side of the ring, looking to see if his Mawlie could avoid any of the hits- he screamed, cupping his hands over his mouth. "MAWLIE! WATCH OUT!"  
The Pokémon rolled to the side and avoided the strong hit from the fire type. Bede was ready to go. He punched the air with his fist. His Pokémon had successfully avoided the move. 

"Well I don't believe it!" The announcer said through the loudspeaker. " it seems that Bede’s Mawile was was more prepared than ever and managed to avoid that first hit! This is some pretty insane luck we're seeing folks! But- Can his Mawile manage to avoid the next hit?!"

Just like that- the punches came rolling in. A double kick, another pyro ball. The challenger even managed to Dynamax- and crushed all of Bede's team under his Pokémon's foot. That fluffy, sole laced bunny foot. Bede watched as his Pokémon was taken down, one by one- ever so quickly. It sent waves of nostalgia dripping down his spine. He remembered a long time ago... when he was just fourteen... he had stepped into the rink to battle the champion, the champion Rinny Davis. He remembered he same feeling of all his Pokémon being taken down in one measly KO. His fists clenched and he screamed and fell to his knees, overwhelmed in his defeat. He choked up 3,000 Poke Dollars, and let his tears fall in the sand.

Despite being a gym trainer, Bede was a very, very sore loser.

He covered his face as the crowd screamed and roared around him, sucking his sobs into a mighty vortex. Despite now being eighteen, he was still such a child. He gripped at his hair and stood up. He walked toward the exit of the field. He passed the doors and sat in the waiting room for the trainers, then looked down to his feet, sadly- and softly sighing.  
Hatterere... I'm sorry I failed you, he thought somewhat dramatically. He gripped onto his pokeball tightly, feeling pity and guilt for his faithful friend. Hatterere was on a loosing streak, and he felt back to see so many losses take onto the poor fairy type Pokémon. She gave a "hmm.." from inside the ball, showing she did not mind. It became routine- but Bede didn't want it to be this way. His team deserved to win, they deserved to...

"Heya Bede!" 

Bede looked up. A smiling face stood before him. It was a girl, with ivy colored hair, long and straight with bangs- blunt and thick. She wore a Dynamax band, gloves with holes at the knuckles, and a bracelet with some spikes on it. She huffed as she set down a Dark type bag next to Bede. The bag had an assortment of pins, like a Galar's Best pin- from a Rotom bike repair shop. A Snorolax pin from a fast food restaurant, a pin of her starter Pokémon, and a keychain with the writing "You're always bringing me champion times! Xoxo, Hop."  
This trainer was none other than the champion herself; Champion Rin, or Rinny. She sat down next to Bede and closed her eyes in a cheeky grin.

"Hello, Rin..." Bede said, trying his best to hide his anguish from his defeat. He set his poke balls into his own bag, but noticed that Rin was tugging on his shirt sleeve. He turned to her, his cheeks dotted a blushy pink. "W-What is it?"

"I got ya something from my time at Kanto!" She said. She dug into her bag and tossed him a small statue. It was a replica of a gym tower. Bede held it in his gloved hands. He squinted at it. "You didn't need to get me anything." He said. "Kanto was just a work trip, not a vacation. You shouldn't be spending your money on souvenirs, I can't believe you’re the champion and you use all of your winnings one things like this. I mean, thank you... but... it's irresponsible."

Rin made a duck face. "Well yeAhhh, but... I mean..."  
Bede gave a sigh. He knew Rin would do this. She was such a klutz, and even worse than that, she was a klutz who would not pay attention to her job. In fact, she was so lost that Bede knew this would happen. He knew that she would treat the Kanto research mission as more of a vacation than anything. Rin was lazy, gullible, loud, and stupid. But, Bede couldn't help admiring her. It seemed all of her stupidity melted away when she got into the battlefield, there was a determined look in her eyes when she threw her Pokémon out to play. She wouldn't even say a "Let's go!" Or a "Go get em!" She was always silent, and dead set on eliminating any enemy before her. She was a stone cold killer- well, at least Bede thought so.

The girl kicked her feet back and forth from the bench. She twirled her hair and swayed back and forth. "Anyways, how is Miss Opal? Is she feeling better?" She said.

Bede turned his face away from her, he started looking at his feet again and that is when his stomach began to fill with imaginary rocks making is soul sink to the floor. Not everything had been going well for Bede. The losing streak, his complicated feelings that of an adolescent, and Opal. Opal was his mentor, and almost like his mother. You see, after Rose had kicked Bede off the gym challenge Opal had picked him up and decided to train him to become the next fairy type gym leader. This was mainly because of her obsession with pink, and the young boy happened to be wearing a pink jacket that very day. It was destiny for the both of them. But now, Opal was very old- and was struggling with a stage three form of cancer, housing itself in a tumor just below her pelvic bone. She had suggested surgery, but the doctors said it would be too risky for someone of her age. Bede would go to the hospital when he wasn't training, checking in on her and seeing how she was doing. Opal would always talk about being close to death but she didn't seem to care, she would even cuss occasionally- seeming to fight with whatever god there was and feeling that came to her, saying; "Bede! If you don't go out there and make your goddamn shot you're gonna miss it!" She would obviously say this in reference to his feelings with the champion. Bede had an romantic feeling for her ever since he had been beaten to her (if it wasn't obvious by now, I mean this is a Bede fanfiction.) He was just overcome by her strength, and he didn't think he liked that. 

Opal however, didn't care if he liked it or not. She thought he was too prideful and she was probably right. She was wise, and could see through him. She would slam her fists while eating pudding, screaming to him; "Bede! You know that Hop is gonna get to her if you don't! Go out there and make your mark!" This would usually result in Bede crying, as her words hit through him. It was the unavoidable, and cold truth. He felt like a disappointment not being able to express himself to anyone. His heart ached, and Opal would see this- give him a hug, and send him on his way.

Rin was still waiting for an answer, and Bede didn't feel like giving one. He lied through his teeth. "She's fine," he said. "Everything is fine."

"Rin! Calling up to the pitch!" The loudspeaker said. That was the champ’s que to go. The crowd roared and screamed, begging for her to come out from just beyond the waiting room. She rose from her seat next to Bede and looked down to him sadly. 

"Damn! Man, I wish we could talk more! You never come around to say hi to me when I'm training... so uh.. I mean, you can call me on my Rotom Phone!" She said, stumbling over her words.  
Bede grumbled. "Like hell, I'm busy."  
Rin shrugged. The weird thing about her and Bede's relationship is that no matter how angsty or edgy bede was, it never ever seemed to upset Rin. Bede didn't even know why he was being so rude to her, especially this week. Hop and her had called him out to go get some food with them and he flat out ignored them. He did have reason to though. He was upset, with himself and the world. He just wanted to disappear. Despite his sadness, he told himself he would have to push through it. And that was the truth, to overcome your feelings you have to fight through them. You have to dance the battle with them, and you have to win.

Bede looked out onto the field and could see Rin. Her hair swayed back-and-forth softly, catching the wind from outside the stadium. She took her PokeBalls out, and put them into it circular shaped pockets on her belt. Her uniform waved with her hair, and Peed waiting for her to eventually tuck her uniform into her shorts. Another thing that was Rin was the fact that her Pokémon number for the gym challenge was crazy low. While Bede was number 908, she was number seven. She always said that seven was her lucky number as well. She even joked around making it seem as if she was an angel for choosing the holy number, as the number seven had ties with the Catholic and Christian religion. Bede's eyes started to soft and as he stared her, watching her walk away from the ring and getting ready to send out her first Pokémon. Her lineup is always different but she always had the same friends with her. He watched carefully.

This would be an extravagant battle, without a doubt.


End file.
